Encased in Ice
by Death-Angel0312
Summary: A former scout is on her own.She had been reborn,all alone with all the scouts' powers and all her memories.She is searching,waiting for someone to help her.Will she ever find that person?(A.N.I'll try to update ASAP! VOTE!) FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Encased in Ice- Prologue

Hope that u guys enjoy this pathetic excuse of a fanfiction of mine! Please vote that you want this to be a crossover with!

Beyblade/ Sailormoon

Digimon/ Sailormoon

X-men Evolution/ Sailormoon

Pokemon/ Sailormoon

Gundam Wing/ Sailormoon

Shaman King/ Sailormoon

Remember to vote! In the meantime, enjoy the prologue!

**********

It was a cloudy night. When most people were at home, the same can't be said for one particular girl. This was the night when the nightmares of a girl started, all because she trusted, all because she trusted others…

"No! Please! Luna, Artemis, HELP!!!!" A girl screamed into the night. However, her screams were heard by no one, not even people who lived near where she was.

" *slap* Shut up, girl!"

The girl finally ceased her struggle. She was not strong enough.

The next day, a girl wandered around the city. As she came upon a warehouse, a woman came out. She gasped. The little girl, who looked about ten, had clothing on her that was tattered beyond repair.  Her blond hair was tousled, her face filled with dirt and a tear was rolling down her cheek.

The woman asked the girl in. To her surprise, the girl silently walked in.

When the woman asked the girl what had happened, the girl just said that it was something bad. 

That was when the woman decided. She could tell that the girl had special qualities and powers. She decided to bring the girl up and help her improve her powers.

The girl agreed to stay. However, the girl knew. She knew that she was dead. Dead spiritually, though not physically.

Over the years, her heart became a heart of ice, a heart encased in ice. As her powers improved, her heart remained inside. She needed someone to warm her heart, the melt the ice.

However, that person never came. Soon the ice became thicker as time went by. She was mostly silent and kept to herself. It was with her okaa-san, the woman who brought her in (she decided to call her that),  that she was able to talk much. only her okaa-san could get her to talk. 

Her okaa-san gave her everything. She knew how to play lots of musical instruments, she could fight very well, she knew many things that people wished they knew, and she had everything someone would want. Her powers were also enhanced and she became very strong.

Little did she know that everything was to end. One day, her house was burnt down. At that moment, she knew who did it. It was them, the same people that caused her nightmares.

As her okaa-san was a little well to do, everything was given to her. After the funeral of her okaa-san, she headed to the airport.

As she boarded the plane, she looked back at the place where the saddest and happiest times of her life were spent.

Sayonara… Okaa-san… To my hometown. I will have my revenge and I'll visit you, okaa-san, from time to time…

With that, she turned, her blond hair flowing behind her as she walked into the plane. She started the plane and flew off, knowing exactly where she wanted to go.

to be continued….

**********

Whew! How was it? Remember to vote what you want this as a crossover with! I'll try to update soon……


	2. Author's Note 1

Author's Note 

Hello! Sorry if u thought that this was a chapter. However, this is very important! I need u people to write down who u want to be paired up with Usa/Serena (in case you haven't guessed…). Pretty please! Actually, me has a pairing in mind but I want to see your choice! Thankies!

-Chibi Shinimegami-


	3. Chapter 1: First Impressions in Bayville

Encased in Ice- Chapter 1: First Impressions in Bayville…

*gasps* OMG! My first story and so many people voted! Please vote on the pairings for this crossover! Seeing the votes, you should know what crossover this is with! Also, I need to know if Serena should have other powers or just stick to her own and the scouts…

**********

_last time…_

_As she boarded the plane, she looked back at the place where the saddest and happiest times of her life were spent._

'Sayonara… Okaa-san… To my hometown. I will have my revenge and I'll visit you, okaa-san, from time to time…'

_With that, she turned, her blond hair flowing behind her as she walked into the plane. She started the plane and flew off, knowing exactly where she wanted to go._

**********

As Serena landed the plane in the private airport with a house that her okaa-san owned overseas, she thought of there she should go. _Should I go to the school or just make myself older and work?_

That question stuck as she went to her room in the house. However, as she unpacked everything, she knew what she wanted to do.

She tied a bandage around her chest, changed into a boy's suit, tucked her now turned silver hair into a cap and left the house and headed to her destination, Bayville High. (A.N. Is that what the school is called? If not, then please tell me! This is not Xavier's School For Gifted Children.)

As she entered, many girls that she walked past sighed of drooled. She smirked. _I must really look like a guy._ Seeing her smirk, the girls sighed, thinking how cute 'he' looked.

She walked to the office and saw the secretary there. She 'smiled' at her and the secretary drooled.

She deepened her voice and said," I would like to join this school."

The secretary smiled and said, "May I know your name?"

"Ren Cosmos."

The secretary handed Serena a form and asked her to fill it in.

After that, the secretary smiled and told Serena that she was registered and could go to school that next day.

Serena just smirked and left, leaving the secretary to drool at 'his' smirk…

to be continued….

**********

I need one of you guys to give me a list of the x-men and all their personalities… I need great help! If no one helps, I can't do anything to this story!!!!!! Onegai!


	4. Chapter 2: First meeting with the mutant...

Encased in Ice- Chapter 2: First meeting with the mutants (Part 1) 

AHHH!! GOMEN!!! I was too busy lately… But, here is a new chapter! Feel free to drop a question or comment when you review… Personally, I do not know where this story is going… Anyone??? Tasukete!!!

**********

_last time…_

_The secretary handed Serena a form and asked her to fill it in._

_After that, the secretary smiled and told Serena that she was registered and could go to school that next day._

_Serena just smirked and left, leaving the secretary to drool at 'his' smirk…_

*********

The next day… 

The x-men were walking into the school when they saw a crowd of girls who were wearing as little clothing as the school code allowed gawking and drooling at something.

Curious, they squeezed and saw the thing the girls were drooling and gawking. Maybe, it wasn't a thing. It was a person. A person wearing a cap with blue eyes, a person wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of baggy cargo pants.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. There was something different about that guy. The fear in his eyes was the same of his own. A fear of everyone finding out things they were not supposed to.

However, despite the fear in his eyes, the guy just walked away coolly after taking out his books from the locker.

Kitty remarked, "Well, that was ,like, strange. Maybe we'll ,like, see him again."

The rest nodded and left to their respective classes…

*********

AHH!! I'm sorry that this is short but I need to know who is in which class and the x-men who actually study… :'( The faster someone tells me, the faster I can update… 


End file.
